shakirafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rabiosa
thumb|left|400px "Rabiosa" es una canción del séptimo álbum de estudio, Sale el Sol de la cantante colombiana Shakira, con la colaboración de Pitbull en la versión en inglés y con El Cata en la versión en español. La canción fue publicada como el tercer sencillo del álbum el 19 de abril de 2011. thumb Información de la canción El 18 de abril de 2011 se estrenó el tercer sencillo oficial del álbum , la canción «Rabiosa» ya ha sido #1 en poco más de 25 países, convirtiéndose en otro de los grandes éxitos internacionales, en menos de 2 semanas de su lanzamiento. Cuenta con la participación de El Cata en la versión en español, thumb|left|La foto más publicada en internet de Rabiosay a Pitbull en su versión en inglés. Hubo rumores de un posible remix junto a Jennifer López, el cual no se ha dado. La canción no ha sido interpretada en ningún Concierto del Tour Sale El Sol, ni en televisión u otro tipo de Shows. El vídeo rabiosa, lanzado el 7 de junio del 2011, pese a las críticas, de varios de sus fans por su thumbcontrovertido vídeo, cuenta ya con más de 80 millones de vistas en el portal de youtube /ShakiraVEVO en su versión en inglés el cual se encuentra bloqueado en varios países de Europa y es el segundo vídeo más visto en su cuenta de /ShakiraVEVO sólo por detrás de Waka Waka (This Time For Africa), y más de 8 millones en su thumb|leftversión en español, además cuenta con más de 25 millones de reproducciones en canales no oficiales de la artista. La aceptación por parte de los fans fue inmediata, colocándola en los primeros lugares de popularidad; además se muestra a una Shakira con una melena negra sexy, como en sus inicios y, en la mitad del vídeo, la sorpresa rubia y exótica bailando pole dance dejando a todos rabiosos. Cuenta también con la participación de David Moreno. Charts Video musical thumb|300px|right|Video de VEVOEl''' video musical de Rabiosa muestra a Shakira con pelo negro y corto, generalmente es una peluca negra, con vestido verde en una disco (o una carcel yo no se). Muestran escenas de chicas hablando por teléfono con pelotas de colores y otras con Shakira y otro en una piscina de pelotas de colores; y una de las mejores escenas, Shakira en el caño. Letra Inglés Rabiosa If you don't get enough i ll make it double I got my boy in big, big trouble You know i want ya, atracao ahi. Ratata! You got a lot of the sex appeal, dont play along because I'm for real. you see that road isn`t meant for me you know i want you amarrao aqui Oye papi, you're like a mocha, Come get a little closer and bite me en la boca Oye papi, you're like a mocha, Come get a little closer and bite me en la boca. Rabiosa. Rabiosa. The closer Come pull me closer. Yo soy rabiosa, rabiosa. The closer Come pull me closer. Rabiosa, if you don't get enough i`ll make it double '''Pitbull: I'm trying to have fun, i love you, but you want me atracao, Ratata! You got a lot of sex appeal, I don't play baby, I'm for real you see that road isn`t meant for me you know i want you amarrao aqui Pitbull: Oye mami, lemme get the mocha, Come get a little closer and bite me en la boca Shakira: Oye papi, you're like a mocha, Come get a little closer and bite me en la boca Pitbull: Oye mami, i like your mocha, Come get a little closer and bite me en la boca Shakira: Oye papi, you're like a mocha, Come get a little closer and bite me en la boca Rabiosa, Rabiosa The closer Come pull me closer Yo soy rabiosa, rabiosa The closer Come pull me closer Pitbull: Oye mami, lemme get the mocha, Come get a little closer and bite me en la boca S'hakira:' Oye papi, you're like a mocha, Come get a little closer and bite me en la boca Pitbull: Oye mami, i like your mocha, Come get a little closer and bite me en la boca Shakira: Oye papi, you're like a mocha, Come get a little closer and bite me en la boca Uh-huh, Uh-huh Uh-huh, Uh-huh. Español: Rabiosa Yo tengo pila y loco haciendo cola Tengo a palomo metio en lio Y yo te quiero atracao ahi, ratata Que yo quiero a quinientos y perdio Mentiras son dividi contigo Porque esa vuelta no es pa mi Que yo quiero amarrao aqui Oye mami, vuelvete loca Aruñame la espalda y muerdeme la boca Oye papi, vuelveme loca Aruñame la espalda y muerdeme la boca Rabiosa, rabiosa Rabiosa, rabiosa Yo soy rabiosa, rabiosa Rabiosa, rabiosa Rabiosa Tu tienes pila y loco haciendo cola Mira palomo metio en lio Y tu me quieres atracao ahi, ratata Que tu me tienes a quinientos y perdio Mentiras son dividi contigo Porque esa vuelta no es pa mi Que tu me quieres amarrao aqui Oye mami, vuelvete loca Aruname la espalda y muerdeme la boca Oye papi, vuelveme loca Aruname la espalda y muerdeme la boca Oye mami, vuelvete loca Aruname la espalda y muerdeme la boca Oye papi, vuelveme loca Aruname la espalda y muerdeme la boca Rabiosa, rabiosa Rabiosa, tu eres rabiosa Rabiosa, rabiosa Rabiosa, yo soy rabiosa Oye mami, vuelvete loca Aruname la espalda y muerdeme la boca Oye papi, vuelveme loca Aruname la espalda y muerdeme la boca Oye mami, vuelvete loca Aruname la espalda y muerdeme la boca Oye papi, vuelveme loca Aruname la espalda y muerdeme la boca Fuente: Música.com Certificaciones Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sale el Sol